


What do you wish for?

by The_lovely_noodles



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Supernatural
Genre: I might put more character, M/M, because why not?, it probs wont be destiel, it'll always be destiel until I say otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/The_lovely_noodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean expected a crossroads demon to be in front of him, ready to make a deal.  Instead, a white cat-thing stands in front of him with a much more appealing deal than the demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you wish for?

**Author's Note:**

> it's mostly going to follow the line of Puella, but with a few obvious tweaks. No Madoka, no Madokami- all grief seeds and witches guys.

Dean expected a crossroads demon in the meat suit of a sexy woman, but most surprisingly, he did not- and he expected for a brief moment that the crossroads demon was the cute cat thing sitting in front of him, but it can't be because not even high level demons can talk inside his head. 

"Hello, Dean Winchester," The creature said, it's voice matter of fact, kind of drone like. 

"Hey, are you a demon?" Dean got straight to the questions, the creature paced in front of him as if his question was wasting it's time. 

"No. I'm not here to inconvenience you, I'm here to make a contract with you, let me tell you, my proposition is actually fairer than whatever the crossroads was going to offer," It said blandly, Dean blinked at what the creature said but brushed it off. 

'What are you?" Dean demanded, he felt compelled to pull out his gun and shoot the thing, but it wasn't threatening him, only talking to him in long words. 

"I'm Kyubey," It said, "and I'm an incubator I can give you what you want, although, what I'm doing is quite unorthodox, you have a lot of potential Dean Winchester," 

Dean shivered at the stare, "What kind of potential?"   
Kyubey must be getting impatient because it's pacing became more frequent. 

"I want you to make a contract with me and become a Puellae Magi, all you have to do is make a wish," 

The offer was too good to be true, he could get any wish- in exchange for becoming some Puellae whatever. 

"What's a Puellae Magi?" Dean questioned half genuinely curious half not wanting to get duped by this cat thing. 

"A puellae magi is a general term for someone who is magical. There are magical girls and very rarely, Magical boys but since you are neither I think you'd prefer Puellae magi. They fight witches which are creatures of despair and can cause chaos, if you make a wish with me you'll be granted abilities which will be able to fight these creatures," Kyubey explained. 

It did sound too good to be true, but Kyubey's offer sounded genuine and Hell wasn't a place he'd like to be in, so, yeah. 

"I'll do it- I'll make my wish," Dean said and he took a breath, the thought of Sam Winchester laying in bed, dead made him flinch to himself. 

"Okay, what do you wish for? What will make your soul Gem shine?" 

Dean took another deep breath, trying to word this properly. Then he said, 

"I wish Sam Winchester, my brother was living again, living breathing- remembering everything," Dean cursed to himself, he must've worded it wrong! He was too late to change what he said, because he was yelling with pain. something drove into his chest and was pulling something out, he felt as if he was falling, but in front of his eyes was a bright white jewel floating in front of him. 

"your wish has now overcome entropy," Kyubey said, "Now go! Unleash your magical power!" 

Dean grabbed the jewel in his hands and he fell to his knees. The 'Soul Gem' was pulsing softly in his hand and it was white and actually quite pretty. The Kyubey creature was gone and he was left with a gem in his hand. 

Sam was alive and confused when Dean came back to the old town. Dean engulfed him in a hug, not even asking what he remembered. Sam did not question the sterling silver ring that he never noticed before on his older brother's ring finger.   
\-----

Dean sat alone, finger brushing over the ring, it had a white crescent moon on it and whenever he passed his hand over it while thinking about the gem the actual thing would end up in his hand, still bright, still white and all too real. Dean has never heard of "Special Witches" or ones that required extra abilities to destroy, but he shrugged- as long as Sammy was alive and well, right? 

Dean decided to go and pick a fight with one of these Witches, so he went out on the town looking around, hoping that there will be some clue. The only clue that he got was that his soul gem was going nuts, little things were floating around his ring and he activated it. the soul gem was pulsing crazily and the more he moved the crazier it got. Dean continued moving and it pulsed harder and brighter. He passed a butcher's shop and all of a sudden the pulsing stopped. Dean paused and a realization dawned on him. The Soul Gem must've doubled as a GPS for weird Witches, he passed the butcher's shop again and it was at it's craziest. He waved his hand over the area and a portal opened for him, revealing a tripped up scenery, kind of like a maze. He stepped inside, the soul gem lighting the way, distorted looking bees buzzed around their flowers, there was graying grass everywhere and pink trees. Dean continued walking, so far nothing in the maze attacked him- and that was good (it helped that Dean knew when to be quiet whenever there was a possible threat). Something happened, the scenery shifted and a sense of horror crashed upon him, Dean then ran, he ran towards a room that must've led to the place where the witch lived. He raised the soul gem and almost instinctively pressed the jewel against his collar bone.   
Warmth washed over him, something was replacing his regular clothes and in a second, a cape was flapping behind him, his arms were completely bare, save for the ribbons that seemed tattooed to his skin. The cloth was warm and form fitting and he didn't have time to look at himself because time must've slowed down and sped up at the same time. He was in the main room, the witch was a huge creature thing that definitely didn't look like the things he hunted. Dean's hand went automatically to his chest where he expected his gun to be and a gun there was, it was his favorite hand gun. It looked a little bit different, being white and all with it's little sky blue adornments but it should work. He leaped at the witch creature shooting three times, Dean was surprised to feel next to no recoil at shooting the gun. The bullets were huge and glowing white, tearing holes into the witch, severely weakening it. He dropped the gun, and went to his hip pulling out a much larger gun- it was another personal favorite: a sawed off double barrel shotgun. He was about to aim when something struck him from behind and damn did it pack a punch. Dean was whacked with a pink tree, the air being blown from his lungs. The gun was knocked out of his hands and he cursed inwardly to himself. He hoped that another shotgun of the same type would materialized from his hip to his hand and he whacked again with the same pink tree. Dean pulled out the hand gun and fire two shots at the thing that was attacking him and what he did killed it instantly. He turned back to the witch, it was still writing in it's place and this time it was throwing wagon wheels at him. Dean got to his feet and ran at it with full speed dodging wagon wheels, surprised at his unusual agility and he pulled out another shotgun, he fired four shots at the creature, effectively ripping gaping holes into it's form. The witch let out a horrid shriek and Dean sighed as it faded away a black gem falling in the place of the witch. He felt slightly winded, the cape covered his shoulders as he sat there, breathing. He looked at his arm and saw his white soul gem in a dull gold frame, looking a little darker than before. Dean covered the gem with his hand and he felt his Puellae Magi form melt away into the normal form he knew best. He went over to the black gem, it standing on it's point and he scooped it up in his hand. He compared how his soul gem looked to the black gem and much to his surprise, found that whatever impurity might have been in his soul gem it was sucked away by the black gem.   
"Good work Dean," Kyubey was strolling into the place as it was fading away, leaving Dean outside of the butcher's shop, "The black thing you have in your hand Dean is called a Grief Seed,"   
"What do I do with it?" Dean asked as he walked back to the motel, a little more tired than before and a lot more jumpy since the fight with the witch.   
"You clean your soul gem with it, it's suggested not to allow your soul gem to go uncleaned after a fight. It looks like it could be good for one more use, why don't we go to the local Puellae Magi and give it to her," Dean nodded and he was following it to a bar.   
"What if they see you?" Dean said, slightly worried that they'll be more than happy to crush Kyubey.   
"They won't see me unless I've made myself known to them," It said and Dean opened the door for it. They went in and the creature bounced up on the bar table, silently and stood in front of the female bar tender. She glanced down at it and she looked around.   
"What do you want?" She demanded. Dean went over to a seat at the bar table and Kyubey sat in front of Dean. She glanced at Dean and he shrugged.   
"I'll cut to the chase," Dean said simply, he pulled out the grief seed and placed it's point on the table, "Kyubey tells me it's good for one more use, and you're the local Puellae magi- so..."   
"wait- you made a contract with Kyubey?" The woman asked, eyebrow raised.   
"Yeah," Dean said, "Problem?"   
"No," The woman said hastily, "I really don't want to take your kill, even if you did use it already,"   
But Dean wasn't hearing any of it, he picked up the grief seed, took her free hand and pressed the round part of it against her palm.   
"Take it," He said, "I made my contract about a week ago, so yeah, I might be needing it, but I have a weird feeling that you need it more," and without another word, he got up and left, walking back on course to the motel surveying his soul gem curiously. 

\-----  
"Where have you been?" Sam asked as Dean entered the motel room. He shook his head, a sign of 'don't ask' and dumped himself on the bed, exhausted.   
Sam thought that Dean made a deal with a demon to get him back to life, but the signs weren't all there and Dean wasn't lying to him about anything, nor was he speaking the whole truth about anything. The only thing that made him curious was the sterling silver ring that Dean must've bought without Sam's notice. He decided not to ask any questions for now, because all that Dean was right now was tired, not hurt, so it didn't prove much.


End file.
